


Ears and A Tail

by Claytonator



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claytonator/pseuds/Claytonator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic was too cute not to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears and A Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itar94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itar94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Prince's best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493220) by [Itar94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itar94/pseuds/Itar94). 



So in Itar94's fabulously funny fic, Merlin is turned into a cat. And then when he find's himself human again, he still has ears and a tail. And, well, I couldn't resist painting that, could I? Also, you should really go read that fic. It had me crying with laughter. 

 

Also, Isolation1995 is my deviantART username, and I would love to change it, but don't have premium membership so I can't. Oh well.


End file.
